


Babysitting

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitting, Ben and Satine are mentioned in passing, Discussions of Starting a Family, F/M, Fluff, I didnt want to make Ben and Satine name their kid Korkie officially so I called him Calvin, Its fall break so I'm literally just sitting in my pajamas posting star wars fan fic, Slice of Life, Uncle Ani and Auntie Padmé are the best babysitters, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Babysitting his brother's toddler sparks a conversation between Anakin and Padmé.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm setting up for the inclusion of our favorite twins.
> 
> Drop a Kudos, a Comment, or Both!

Babysitting

“Uncle Ani, ice cream?” His nephew asked, leaning against his legs. 

“Aunt Padmé doesn’t let me have ice cream, Cal.” Calvin scoffed, making Anakin laugh. “You’re just like your daddy,” Anakin snorted, ruffling Calvin’s hair. 

“That’s mean!” Calvin’s eyes went wide, gaping at his favorite uncle. Anakin grinned and stooped down to meet the toddler’s gaze. He studied the boy. He was the spitting image of his father. Ben and his wife, Satine, had Calvin three years prior, and Anakin and Padmé loved playing with him whenever they got the chance.

“Who is being mean?” Padmé asked, setting her backpack on the floor and placing her keys in the jar next to the door.

“You are!” Calvin accused, running over to Padmé and hugging her legs. 

“Me?! Never!” Calvin laughed, his high pitched giggle filling the house. She laughed as well, scooping the boy up. “How was your day with Uncle Ani? Did it rival your day with Mimi and PopPop?” Calvin nodded his little head, his curly brown hair flopping wildly. Anakin gave his wife and nephew a soft smile before standing up to greet Padmé. 

“Hi,” she whispered, still holding Calvin. 

“Hi,” he kissed her softly, “how was your day?” He took Calvin from her and set him down. 

“Long,” she sighed and collapsed in his arms. “Why didn’t you stop me from becoming a doctor?” She could feel his laugh rumble through his chest. 

“I tried, but you threatened to kill me if I stopped you.” He kissed the top of her head. “Cal and I were thinking that we should order a pizza for dinner, maybe have some ice cream, and play a board game while we wait for Satine to give birth.” 

“Ani, I wish I could join you, but I’ve got things to do for work,” Padmé lamented. She’d just gotten promoted to a full-time position in the ER at the local hospital. Anakin could tell it was starting to get to her. She was tired all the time, over-worked, and stressed. She always got the shit-shifts, working 10-12 hour days consistently. 

“It won’t kill you to take a day off. Honey, really, it’s just one night. Cal wanted to play with you.” Calvin wedged his way between his aunt and uncle. 

“Yeah, Auntie Padmé! Play with me!” Cal tugged on her pant leg, looking up at her. His blue eyes were pleading with her, and she could feel her defense begin to break. Anakin must have taught his nephew how to beg with his eyes. She risked a glance at her husband. He was leaning against the living room wall with his arms crossed over his chest. A soft smile adorned her husband’s lips, his blue eyes shone with love, yet there was a hint of longing in them. 

“Alright, stop begging me, Cal! I can afford to take a night off,” she relented and allowed the three-year-old boy to lead her into her living room to play with him. The rest of the evening went smoothly. Anakin had persuaded Calvin to eat some pizza before his ice cream, got him in the bath with only a minor water fight. Anakin kept them updated on the birth of their new nephew via texts Ben would send him. Around 7:00, Padmé sat on the couch with Calvin on her lap, trying to get him to wind down by turning on  _ The Aristocats _ . He lasted about a half an hour into the movie before his mood changed.

“Auntie Padmé, I want my daddy,” he whispered, turning around in her arms to face her. 

“He’ll be here as soon as he can, peaches,” she soothed, running her hand up and down his back. “Are you getting sleepy?” He nodded, rubbing his eyes with his pudgy fists. Anakin came out of the shower, still running a towel over his hair. 

“Look at uncle Ani,” Cal’s eyes flicked toward Anakin, “he forgot to put his shirt on.” Cal gave a weak smile, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Do you want to shower, Padmé? I’ll sit with the munchkin.” He flopped down onto the couch, and Cal crawled into his lap, nestling into Anakin’s bare chest. “Hi, pal, are you sleepy?”

“He misses Ben.” Anakin patted Calvin’s back, making shushing noises. 

“It will be okay, buddy. I promise.” Padmé slunk off into the bathroom to shower quickly before they had a full meltdown on their hands. When she returned, Anakin had gotten Calvin to calm down. “Ready to go to bed, mate?” Anakin whispered, his large hand covering most of Cal’s back. 

“Yeah,” the toddler whispered, resting his head in the crook of Anakin’s shoulder, turning his head to face Padmé. “Goodnight.” Calvin waved his tiny hand at Padmé before he closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight, sweet boy,” she murmured, kissing the tiny head as Anakin slowed his pace as they passed her.

Twenty minutes later, Anakin returned and sat down on the couch, wrapping an arm around his wife. “You’re a natural with kids, Ani.” He chuckled, leaning his head against the back of the couch. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. You got him to calm down while I took my shower, and you put him to bed all by yourself. You’d make a great dad.” She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. He kissed her lips quickly. 

“What brought this up?”

“We’ve been married for a couple of years now, and we’re not getting any younger,” she fiddled with a thread in his pajama pants. “Perhaps we should start thinking about having kids?” 

“Are you sure? Kids are a big responsibility.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Padmé, stop it. Having a kid is not like babysitting Cal or your nieces. There are no parents to return them to when they shit themselves.” He rotated, so he was facing her, his back to the hallway.

Padmé shuffled closer to him and took his hands in hers. 

“I know. I’m ready to take this step with you.” He still seemed uncertain. “Honey, thinking about having kids doesn’t mean we’re 100% going to have them. It’s just starting a conversation.” She kissed his knuckles.

“I…” he started, not knowing how to express his thoughts. “I want a family too, you told me that I’ve mentioned it in passing before. It’s just…” he paused again. 

“Scary?” Padmé filled in the blank for him. 

“Yeah. It’s very scary.” Anakin’s phone began to ring, and he picked it up, looking at the screen. “It’s Ben.” He answered the call, and Calvin called for Anakin from the guest room. Padmé signaled to her husband so he wouldn’t worry about Cal. 

“Hey, Mister Man, what’s going on?” She asked, entering the dimly lit room. 

“I gotta go potty.” She held her hand out and led him to the bathroom. “Aunt Padmé, you can’t stay!” 

“Why not?” Calvin looked scandalized at the thought of his aunt being in the room while he went potty. 

“‘Cause, boys and girls can’t go in the same bathroom,” he explained while shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

“Okay, I won’t stay, but would you like some help getting your jammie pants pulled down?” She didn’t wait for an answer because Padmé knew he didn’t have much time. 

“Padmé, Satine had the bab-“Anakin called, his head poking around the door frame. “What’s going on here?” 

“Cal had to go potty while you were on the phone. Why don’t you help him, Uncle Ani?” Anakin shuffled into the room and next to his nephew, picking him and sitting him down on the toilet seat. 

“No! I’ll fall in!” Cal cried, squirming to get down. 

“No, you won’t. I’m gonna hold you.” Anakin instructed, squatting down in front of the toilet. “Cal, point it down, you’re gonna pee in my face.” He guided Cal through his business and washing his hands, Padmé grinned, leaning against the door frame and watching her husband interact with his nephew. She couldn’t believe that this man was afraid of fatherhood. 

“Ready to go back to bed, Cally?” She asked, offering her hand to take him back to bed. “Are you excited to be a big brother?” 

“No,” Anakin snorted from behind them. “I didn’t want this baby. Daddy said I’m going to have to share my toys and my room, and I don’t want to do that.” Anakin burst out laughing. 

“I said the same thing about Ahsoka,” he gasped in between laughs. “Then when Mimi married PopPop, Auntie ‘Soka wasn’t happy about getting another brother.” Calvin looked at Anakin unimpressed by his story. 

“Go to bed, Uncle Ani,” Calvin ordered, and Anakin complied, putting his hands up in surrender. 

“Yeah, but you get to teach the baby how to play with the toys and go to the park with them,” Padmé explained, hoisting Cal up onto the bed. 

“Being a big brother isn’t all bad. Your daddy is a big brother, and so is Uncle Ani, and they seem to like it.” Calvin snuggled down into the blankets and wrapped his arms around his penguin. 

“I guess,” he yawned, his eyes slipping closed. Padmé kissed Cal’s cheek and snuck out of the room. She shuffled back to the master bedroom to find Anakin already in bed.

“He’s back asleep. How’s Satine doing?” Anakin glanced up from his phone screen, shrugging. 

“I’m assuming she’s fine, Ben didn’t mention any complications. I told him that we’d go see the baby tomorrow and keep Calvin for the next two nights,” he patted the spot on the bed next to him, inviting her to lay next to him. “I’ve also called off work as well, so we don’t have to worry about finding a babysitter. Ben’s also bringing over the training potty, so Cal can go pee easier.” She smiled up at him, admiring how her husband stepped up when it came to helping his brother. 

“You did all of that, and you’re still scared of being a dad?” He blushed. Now that she put it into context for him, being scared of fatherhood seemed silly. He wasn’t scared of doing all the stuff a dad does, he was afraid of accidentally messing the kid up and having his child resent him. He shrugged while making a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. 

“Yeah, but like …that’s the easy stuff,” she curled into his side. “I’m scared of screwing the kid up and having them hate me.” She held back a snort, a child couldn’t hate him for any reason. 

“You’ll be just fine,” she soothed, rubbing her hand over his bare chest. “I’m going to be right by your side through all of it.” He sighed, knowing Padmé was right. 

“Then, I guess we should start thinking about having kids,” he murmured, giving her a goofy grin. She smiled, kissed him, and then settled down to sleep. There’s no reason for him to be scared, Padmé was going to be there for all of it, and when they were together, they could take on the world.

  
  



End file.
